


Home

by hyacinthis



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, i cries while writing this, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: It's been almost ten years since the death of Eric. It haunts him every night. In the ten years time, Shell Overlord has married Reign, his first love. Well, not real love. Not love like Eric. More like puppy love as children. But Shell has learned to love him more and he has enjoyed every moment with him. But that hasn't stopped Shell’s constant ache for Eric. Nothing will replace how much he needs Eric.Shell must move on without Eric. It's difficult, but he must.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> brace yourselves y'all i'm not kidding it hurts

It's been almost ten years since the death of Eric. It haunts him every night. In the ten years time, Shell Overlord has married Reign, his first love. Well, not real love. Not love like Eric. More like puppy love as children. But Shell has learned to love him more and he has enjoyed every moment with him. But that hasn't stopped Shell’s constant ache for Eric. Nothing will replace how much he needs Eric.

He has grown his hair out. It stops just above his shoulder blades and gives him an attractive androgynous look, something he is happy with. His eyesight has deteriorated and he wears thinly rimmed spectacles when working. When he works he thinks of Eric. He thinks of all the times he visited the banks and all the times he beckoned Eric to his office. He likes to think that Eric would be proud of him. He likes to think that Eric is looking down on him.

Shell has also produced two beautiful heirs. A girl, Poterya, and a boy, Armastus. Armastus is the weaker of the two and clings to Reign wherever he goes. Reign takes more care of Armastus and Shell takes more care of Poterya. They are beautiful children who are intelligent and bright and perfect. Shell couldn't love them more. Sometimes he likes to pretend that they're the children he and Eric created, the ones Shell was positive they would have.

Shell has had an, overall, happy life. But when he lays in bed at night, wrapped around Reign. He thinks of Eric. And he can't help but let the tears flow. Reign is an understanding partner. He knows he’s not Shell’s true love. But he walks him through his pain and nurtures him as best as he can. Between the heat, the stress, and the pain, Shell is dying. He rarely drinks blood. He rarely eats. He doesn't see the point in bothering when he knows he won't be for much longer.

His children are 14 and 8. He knows they will remember him but he wonders how much. Will they love him even after death? Will they tell stories of how much their father cherished them?

At this point, there's not much Shell can do. Most days he lays in bed, staring out the window. Reign does what work he can for him and helps Shell with what he needs help with. But he isn't the same. There's a blankness in his eyes.

“Shell,” Reign whispers one night as his tigers card through Shell’s golden locks. “Something's wrong. What is it?”

“Everything,” Shell answers. “Reign, I’m dying. What isn't wrong?”

Reign lets out a grumble and leans down, kissing his forehead. “No. Something specific is wrong.”

Shell is quiet for a moment and he closes his eyes, falling into a meditative silence. He leans his head on Reign’s chest and Reign suddenly feels the burning heat coming from his husband. He feels his heart pang with hurt and tugs him closer.

“I’ve lived a good life, Reign,” he whispers. “And I love you and I love the children but… I still..” His voice breaks and Reign shushes him with a kiss.

Shell leans up into it, closing his eyes as tears roll down his cheeks. Reign wipes his cheeks and Shell sobs against his lips. Reign feels his heart ache again and he pulls away, holding Shell to the crook of his neck. Shell sobs until he can't breathe. Reign knows why he's crying. This isn't the first time. It hurts him to know that he's not Shell’s true love, but Reign loves him anyways.

Shell wakes up screaming a lot. He managed to control it better once the children came along, but it still happens a total of two to three times a month. He wakes up screaming with the image of Eric falling to the ground, blood running from his chest. The images are vivid and his tortured mind makes up things that didn't happen. In his nightmares Eric screams and reaches for him and sobs for mercy. Shell shoots him again. He doesn't know why. And when everyone has left, Shell falls to his knees and cradles Eric. For the last time, Shell drinks human blood.

“Shell!” He can hear his name but it's sobbed, screamed. “Shell! You're here, you're not there! Shell wake up!”

And he finally jolts up. Reign is sitting above him, holding his hand tightly. Shell can feel every inch of him covered in sweat and he can taste blood in his mouth. Eric’s blood. No, no. His blood. His blood. He’s bitten so hard into his cheek that he's bleeding.

Reign summons a servant to bring them some animal blood and a wet rag and it comes quickly. Reign gently pushes Shell’s hair from his eyes and presses the rag to his heated forehead. Shell doesn't know where he is. His reality is altered between Eric’s dying form and the dimmed lighting of his bedroom. 

Reign strokes hair hair and parts his lips slightly, pouring some blood into Shell’s mouth. He needs to eat, he needs the nutrition. Shell swallows it obediently, stopping once half of the glass is empty.

“Stop,” he gags, sitting up then falling back weakly. “Can't.”

“Shell, you need it.” Reign whispers.”You'll sleep better with something in your system.”

Shell shakes his head, tears running down his cheeks and mixing with the blood dribbling down his chin. 

“No..” He sobs weakly. “Please, Reign, I don't want his blood. I can't do it.”

“Darling Shell, no,” Reign soothes, pulling his head into his lap. “No, it's not Eric’s blood. It's not. It's from a deer, it's not his. You know that. You know I wouldn't give you anything else.”

“Pleas, Reign,” he sobs into his legs. “I’m begging.”

Reign strokes his hair and sets the glass on the bedside table. He cleans up Shell’s face then pulls him close, carding his fingers through his hair as Shell’s body trembles. 

In his dying days the nightmares become worse and he experiences hallucinations. Reign and his children stay by his side, despite his altered reality. Reign stays days and night and the children stay until the nannies take them to school or shoo them from the room. Shell has become emotionless and distant, his mental and physical state too much for him. The most he can do is hold Reign’s hand while he stares at the canopy above their bed.

“Reign…” He whispers, breath labored. 

Reign, half asleep, quickly perks up and leans closer to his quiet husband. He pushes bleach blonde hair from his eyes and kisses his chapped lips several times.

“I’m here, my love.” Reign breathes back softly, squeezing his hand. It’s the first time Shell has spoken in weeks.

“Reign I.. I lo-ove you,” he manages. “But… But my heart w-will always belong to-o… To Eric.”

Reign smiles, even if it's a bittersweet smile, and he presses a kiss to Shell’s lips once more.

“I know,” Reign whispers. “I'm just thankful I got to experience some of your love. Even if it's just a little.”

Shell stares blankly at him, a slight smile forming on his chapped lips. Tears spill from the corner of his lips and his breathing becomes softer and softer. He wheezes words Reign can't understand and quickly Reign calls the home nurses in, trying to save him while he can.

While nurses are surrounding him and his children peek through the door, Shell utters his last words in a fleeting breath,

“Eric… You're finally home.”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY I WARNED YOU


End file.
